


Celestial Intervention

by StartingWithTheRidingCrop



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Guardian Angel AU, M/M, Secret Santa, tagged mature for themes and references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 22:28:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5515580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StartingWithTheRidingCrop/pseuds/StartingWithTheRidingCrop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was an angel to me; he just never had his wings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Celestial Intervention

**Author's Note:**

> A secret santa gift for snowyseb on tumblr! A guardian angel AU and I won't say more since I don't want to spoil it!

His eyes were so dark, it might have been the shadows thrown over him from the neon lighting outside the seedy pub but I was sure it was his eyes,  they looked like they could swallow me whole and I almost wanted them too. I was lying in the gutter, quite literally too, when the devil found me. 

It was wet but it wasn't raining, I just remember the ground under me being went and soaking into my tattered jeans. I was down to my last pair I think but back then things were blurry so I wasn't entirely sure, I wasn't even sure the man above me was real until I felt surprisingly warm fingers pressing against my cheek. 

I can't really tell you what he said, I was seeing double and on the verge of emptying my stomach but the next thing I knew I was being helped into back of an amazing luxurious car and there was leather under me and someone pressing water to my lips. I remember trying to move away until I figured out they were just trying to help and I started to drink, realising it was the man with the devil eyes that was still helping me and for some reason I was inclined to trust him. 

I used to be important, I used to be needed and almost worshipped but I fucked it up, naturally. I was always told I was destined for great things; I wanted to believe that I really wanted to believe that but I always knew I would mess up and here I was.   
There was something about this man though, this man forcing water into me and for some reason helping me. Something like... He was meant to find me. I was meant to end up in this car, I was meant to be found it just felt... Right. 

I stopped believing in much of anything a long while back, I didn't even believe in myself but I felt like I could trust this man even though I didn't even know who he was. I remember asking for a name but I was too messed up to remember what he said, he might have just laughed actually but it's all still hazy. Whatever he said I stayed, I remained in the car, I let myself be led up to an apartment room, I let myself be pushed into a bed and I slept it off like I was told to.   
When I woke I remember having a minor freak out, not knowing where I was, quite literally used to waking up in the gutter but that morning I was in one of the softest beds I had ever had the pleasure to lie in. I was so dazed it took me a moment to realise I wasn't alone and that man was there and he looked... Different. I know it was him but he looked softer, safer.

I remember him saying something but of course the details escape me since I stopped keeping a journal, used to have volumes of them, I just remember relaxing and knowing I was safe. I thought perhaps he wasn't a devil, that he was familiar. He was an angel. 

I also know for sure that I will forever be in his debt, he saved me. He didn't just give me a warm place to sleep that night; he ended up sobering me up completely, training me and hiring me. He seemed to know all about my days in the army when I was lost, trying to find something I excelled at but the army still wasn't enough it turned out however that Jim was. 

Jim was more than enough, he gave me a job I was brilliant at and he cared for me. Admittedly sometimes it was strange, Jim treat me like a prized pet living in the lap of luxury but it felt good so I was hardly going to look a gift horse in the mouth. I simply went with the flow, working, doing what I was good at and inevitably getting closer to Jim. 

The relationship ended up progressing, almost naturally. I knew this wasn't really what I should be doing, it was against... Well it wasn't right. But that first night, Jim felt so good pressed against me, he was warm and pliant and fuck the noises he made were far beyond any symphony I had ever heard before. I didn't want to let that go, I couldn't and thankfully neither did Jim. After that we were literally inseparable. Working together, sleeping together, eating together and it felt right. Yes Jim was annoying and I had to force him to rest or eat at times but I wanted to, I wanted to help him, it felt right for the first time in so long.

It took me even longer to realise I loved the Angel that had saved me. He would laugh, his eyes would twinkle when I called him that and I will never forget that look as long as I live. He would brush it off and say he was no angel but to me he was everything and more I just wished he would realise that, I wanted him to understand how much he meant to me. I eventually figured out he did, that was just his way of dealing with it. He was never used to someone caring for him in return so it caught him off guard and we were both stepping into something new but at least we could do it together. 

I admitted I loved him not long after I realised and I remember exactly how he reacted and what he said word for word, the way his eyes lit up and the way he smiled so wide I could see the pristine teeth after he froze for a split second. I barely caught the surprise in his eyes but I knew it was there and it was why I didn’t mind so much, I knew he was shocked and it meant more than he let on before he finally responded.

“Oh Sebastian, I know you do.” There was nothing more after that, no more acknowledgement of my feelings, no more mentions but at least he didn’t push me away. He still kept me close, even closer if anything and I will never forget that night in his bed nearly a year later.   
We had been together so long, so many nights of passion, so many nights of just passing out exhausted from a job but this night had been different. Jim had been different, my angel had been soft and slow and I knew something had changed. I would always treasure the way he finally declared my love, whispered it into my ear when he was moving within me and I could have cried.

I managed not to, I choked back the overwhelming emotion but for the first time in what felt like a millennia I thanked God. I thanked him for everything, I thanked him for Jim and I apologised for myself. 

The next day though, I was… well I can say I didn’t expect it but no one ever does expect to lose the one they love so suddenly. There was no signs but I don’t think there was meant to be I think, I think Jim came into my life to put me back together and to move on I just couldn’t move on with him there. I physically felt it when he died, I wasn’t there but I heard the gunshot, I wasn’t there but I saw the blood and I knew it was all over.

I knew this was some kind of lesson, the only harsh way I would ever learn and I did, I understood. I understood that humans weren’t the mess I thought they were, they were amazing, I understood that humans were angels in themselves even if they weren’t so worshipped. I also understood it’s not the wings, it’s not the power that makes a guardian angel special, it’s how they care for their human and I know I had done everything I could for Jim.

I now know is that guardian angels come in different forms and sometimes, just sometimes the guardian angel is the one that needs saving. I miss him, I miss him every day but I moved on, became someone else’s angel but I would always think of Jim. He was an angel to me; he just never had his wings.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr as mvran, if you have a prompt feel free to send it to me for a drabble when I have the time!


End file.
